


Haunted Houses

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowely insist on throwing a haunted house for the boys when they come to visit on Halloween. and for the kids around the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses

”No.”

“Oh, come on, Bobby.”

“ _No_ , you idjit.” Bobby didn’t know when or how Crowley had done it, but he had managed to turn his house into a full fledged haunted house. Bobby was surprised he didn’t use real ghosts. The living room was a dimly lit maze filled with chainsaw wielding clowns. The panic room was closed off and the rest of the basement was a a perfectly replicated air plane, with TV screens for the windows, showing a loop of scenery to make it seem like the plane was crashing. Outside was the more generic haunted house that he had managed to get some of his demons to operate.

“This is why I didn’t ask you first. I left your study and bedroom alone, you should be happy.” Crowley had on his self-satisfied smirk. “The boys are on their way here. Should be here within the hour”

“Why?” The boys only came by when they needed something or when Bobby guilted them into it. “You called them, didn’t you?”

“Might have told them you needed their help with something,” Crowley shrugged and picked up his glass of Craig. “It’s too late to tell them not to come.”

“I ought to put you in a devil’s trap and keep you there for an hour,” Bobby mutters, resigned to this idea. At least the boys were scared of _something_ , no matter how irrational it was.

“But you won’t.” Crowley gives him a quick kiss before disappearing outside to great Sam and Dean as he heard the Impala pull up.

“Idjits,” Bobby grumbled fondly, pouring himself more rotgut.


End file.
